


Moriarty's realisation

by Annide



Series: Filing The Holes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, POV Jim Moriarty, Past Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock isn't replying to Moriarty's texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moriarty's realisation

Two years had passed since Sherlock and Moriarty faked their death. They’d been texting each other regularly for a year now. Moriarty knew what Sherlock was doing. What bothered the most about it wasn’t that there was only one person of his network left, but that the detective could go back to London before he did.

When he heard that Sherlock had completely dismantled his network, Moriarty texted him to congratulate him. What else could he do? They were friends now and being dead kind of made it impossible for the criminal to even use his network. No one knew he was still alive, except Sherlock. Who did not answer his text. This was weird because the detective always answered. He just had to have the last word. Jim was worried. Something must’ve happened to Sherlock and somehow the idea scared him. This was the first sign Moriarty noticed. He couldn’t stand the idea of Sherlock being dead, or even hurt. He used to want to kill the detective and now, well he would give anything for Sherlock to be okay. Not that he had anything to give at all. He was hiding and pretending to be dead for a reason and there really wasn’t much he could do without risking Magnussen hearing about it, and it was essential that the man thought Moriarty was dead.

So Jim just kept texting Sherlock, hoping he’d eventually get an answer, getting more and more worried as time passed. After a day of this, he decided to call. “This number is no longer in service” was the only answer he got. Now, Jim thought of three possible scenarios to explain this. First, Sherlock could’ve had to change phones, like they both did several times already, and didn’t have time to text him his new number yet. Second, he could’ve decided he didn’t want to be friends with Moriarty anymore and cut off their only way to communicate, which would make sense considering their history of being enemies. Third, Sherlock could’ve canceled the phone before committing suicide.

The last one was what worried Jim the most. It was the one that couldn’t be repaired and it wasn’t any less plausible than the one two. Sure, Sherlock had seemed to feel better as his goal of dismantling Moriarty’s network got closer, but he was also getting really anxious about going back to London. He’d told Jim how worried and terrified he was that he might’ve broken his relationship with John beyond repair, and how that was haunting him all the time. Moriarty tried to make him feel better about the whole thing, reminding him that Sherlock wasn’t responsible for any of this, but the detective was still losing interest and motivation in what he was doing. At some point, Jim actually helped Sherlock dismantle his own network, just to keep him moving. This was the second sign Moriarty noticed. He was putting the other man’s interest before his own.

Days went by, filled with worry and sleepless nights, until one morning, Moriarty was woken up by the vibration of his current cell phone.

“Back in London” “Sorry I didn’t text earlier. I’ve been busy.” “John wasn’t very pleased with me. I deserve it. I did let him believe I was dead for two years.” “And interrupted him proposing to his girlfriend.”

Jim was filled with relief to finally hear from Sherlock. His friend was alive and well. He was back home with people who cared about him. Moriarty was happy for him, though a little jealous. Most of all, and it was the third sign he noticed, he felt good about the relationship between Sherlock and John being definitely back to a friendship.

“He moved on. Now, will you?” he replied

Jim hoped Sherlock could stop feeling so guilty about hurting John and finally move on from a relationship with a man who wouldn’t even admit to anyone else what he really felt for the detective. Sherlock deserved better. And those bad feelings had to go away now that he was back in London because he had all the contacts to find drugs fairly easily. Moriarty didn’t want to see his friend back on drugs.

“He moved on.”

And, at this moment, Jim Moriarty realised he had fallen for Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
